The Hollywood Prank
by ThExEnglisHxDeviL
Summary: Mr Condor sends his 2 biggest stars on a vacation but they are in for a surprise when the get back. what's happenned? R&R CHANNY* Summary suck, story better  hopefully  my first Fanfic on my own  : Multi-Chap Rated K coz i have no idea
1. Chapter 1

_**The Hollywood Prank**_

(No one's POV)

With the ratings higher than ever and the studio earning more money than ever, Mr Condor decided that his top shows stars get a week off of work and get to go to the other side of the world. Problem is they don't know anything about this 'vacation'.

"Could Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe please report to Mr Condor's office immediately please, thank you". The speakers screeched as Mr Condor's assistant spoke into it.

Chad and Sonny soon reached Mr Condor's office when they started arguing – once again.

S: What did you do?

C: I didn't do anything!

S: Of course not.

C: I bet you that you're the one who got us in this mess.

S: Is that a challenge.

C: Maybe, maybe not.

S: Fine

C: Fine

S: Good

C: Good

S: So we're good?

C: Oh we're so

(Mr C = Mr Condor)

Mr C: Enter. He interrupted Chad.

SPOV:

"Yes, what did you want us for Mr Condor?" i asked staying on his good side

"As my two biggest stars you need to go on a bonding trip to stop the fued between you shows" He bellowed

"A WHAT?" the jerkthrob next to me said

"A BONDING TRIP MR COOPER NOW SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET"

he complied in dear of being fired

"I will go inform my cast sir" i say and start to make my way to the door hen he speaks again

"Actually Miss Monroe your casts aren't going"

"What? Why aren't they going sir?"

"Because you two are the main problem so your going alone. Now pack your bags and get to LAX Airport by tommorrow morning at 9 O'Clock sharp. Your parents have your plane tickets"

"Yes Sir" we say simultaneously and walk out.

I shoot him a look and before we leave his secretary's office we are already in another fight

S: Fine

C: Fine

S: Good

C: Go-

MrC: SHUT UP AND LEAVE THIS IS THE REASON OF THE BONDING TRIP.

"why is it always me that gets cut off?" Chad is whining. ONCE AGAIN

* * *

please review and tell me what you think i know its short but this is my first fanfic and it will be a multi-chap be honest plz and if u hav any ideas feel free to tell me :)

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance_


	2. Going WHERE?

SPOV

I get home and my mom comes running up to me with the ticket in hand screaming  
"I can't believe your going on a vacation!"

"Only downside is Chad's going" I replied calmly compared to her screaming.

"That's not a downside if anything that's great" _ugh she is annoying me._

"Yeah that would be divine going on vacation with Hollywood's Bad Boy" I say sarcastically.

"Sonny" _great now she's trying to sweet-talk me._

"Mom, I'm going to my room as soon as you tell me where I'm going.

"Fine sweetie, you're going to Paris".

"Thanks mo- WHAT!" _DID SHE JUST SAY PARIS?_

"What's the problem?"

"Why Paris?"_ I know I sound like a 5 yr old._

"Don't ask me"

"Whatever I'm going to my room" _I need to get out this room._

I go to my room, take out my guitar and begin to strum some chords. I grab my song book and decide to play my newest song. _**(A/N song is actually Orianthi – According to you. It's 1 of my fave and I think it fits. Anyway on with the story).**_

_According to you_

_I'm stupid I'm useless_

_I can't do anything right_

_According to you_

_I'm difficult hard to please_

_Forever changing my mind_

_I'm a mess in a dress_

_Can't show up on time_

_Even if it would save my life_

_According to you_

_According to you_

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful, incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him_

_I'm funny, Irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite_

_I don't feel like stopping it_

_So baby tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you_

_According to you_

_I'm boring, I'm moody_

_You can't take me any place_

_According to you_

_I suck at telling jokes_

_Cause I always give it away_

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span_

_You're the boy who puts up with that_

_According to you_

_According to you_

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful, incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him_

_I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite_

_I don't feel like stopping it_

_So baby tell me what I've got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you_

_I need to feel appreciated_

_Like I'm not hated_

_Oh no_

_Why can't you see me through his eyes?_

_It's too bad you're making me dizzy_

_But according to me_

_You're stupid, you're useless_

_You can't do anything right_

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful, incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him_

_I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite_

_I don't feel like stopping it_

_Baby tell me what I've got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you (you, you)_

_According to you (you, you)_

_According to you_

_I'm stupid, I'm useless_

_I can't do anything right._

I place my guitar down on its stand and decide to go to bed after a stressful day. Too tired to go and get something to eat, I just climb into bed and soon fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

_Sorry I know it's not very good but please review and tell me what you think and how to make it better._

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added alerts and everything else i really appreciate it and im new to this so thanks again to the following:_

chadsonville - awesome name

Teddy Bear333 - aww cute name

southernchristiangirl - i love southern accents

ChannyLover4ever2213 - YAY Channy all way (LOL)

cutcat129 - cats are 1 of my fave animals :D

Mystery101 - OOH a mystery (:

luckyme123 - i wish you luck with any of your stories (:

Captain Holly Short of the LEP - AYE AYE CAPTAIN

Littleprincess0721 - luvin the name

xGoldxRosex - thanks ur the 1st to review AND ur 1 of my BFF'S so u knew about the story before anyone else :)

* * *

_BTW i don't own SONNY WITH A CHANCE ): _

but i am weird (: and that makes me UNIQUE


	3. Chad is starstuck?

Chapter 3: Rude Awakening

SPOV:

I was woken up to the feel of a cold wet substance surrounding my body. At first I thought it was a nightmare of me drowning.

"Wake up you are going to be late" _well it's good to know I wasn't drowning_

Then it dawned on me. _**SHE THREW ICE-COLD WATER ALL OVER ME!**_

"Late for what? And why did you throw water on me?" I demanded.

"Oh I don't know maybe because you are going to be late for your vacation if you don't get a move on!" she started sarcastically but later morphed into yelling.

"Alright jeez. I am getting up now".

I get up take a shower and decided to wear a cute purple top with skinny jeans and my black heels with my leather jacket to the airport. I didn't know exactly what things to take so i decided on taking a suitcase with things i need and a few clothes. I was going to buy the rest of my clothes there. I packed a swimsuit and bright blue towel in case i didn't have time to go shopping on the first day.

Chad is supposed to be picking me up and driving me to the airport because it will be easier. I hear a loud horn outside so i looked out my window and surprise, surprise, there stand Chad Dylan Cooper leaning against a limo. Oh look now he's waving at me. Woo hoo _(A/N sarcasm intended)_

I grab my sunglasses and walk downstairs with my suitcases. The chauffer puts my suitcase in his trunk and asks if that is everything.

"No, i just forget something" **_I can't believe i nearly forgot my most prized possession. The very last thing my dad bought me._**

I quickly grab my guitar and my songbook run downtstairs, say bye to my mum and outside to the limousine where the chauffer puts my guitar in his trunk. I keep hold of my songbook and the door is opened for me to step inside. I murmur a quiet 'thank you' and swiftly enter the luxurious limo. The interior is just fascinating with full leather heated seats and magazines to read along with juice to drink.

"Huh, you write songs?" Chad says

"Well yeah but they are not very good" _**I can't believe i just Chad Dylan Cooper of ALL people that i write songs. Now he is gonna tease me to infinity.**_

"Are you gonna let me hear one?"**_ Ok i did not expect that answer from him._**

"No like i said they aren't any good and i can't sing"

"It doesn't matter whether you can sing or not it's all about the music you write" _**Ok WOW! That was deep and coming from HIM?**_

Chad makes the chauffer stop and gets my guitar out of the boot.

"Fine but just this once" _**I decided to just give in. **(A/N song is 'Mine' by Taylor Swift)_

o-o-ohhh

o-o-ohhh

you were in college working part time waiting tables

left a small town never looked back

i was a flight risk, with the fear of falling

wondering why we ever bother with love if it never lasts

i say can you believe it

as we're lying on the couch

the moment i can see it

yes, yes, i can see it now

you remember we were sitting there by the water

you put your arm around me for the first time

you made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

you are the best thing that's ever been mine

flash forward and we're taking on the world together

and there's a drawer of my things at your place

you learned my secrets and figured out why im guarded

you say we'll never make my parent's mistakes

but we got bills to pay

we got nothing figured out

when it was hard to take

yes, yes, this is what i thought about

do you remember we were sitting there by the water

you put your arm around me for the first time

you made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

you are the best thing that's ever been mine

do you remember all the city lights on the water

you saw me start to believe for the first time

you made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

you are the best thing that's ever been mine

o-o-ohhh

and i remember that fight 2:30 am

you said everything was slipping right ouy of our hands

i ran out crying and you followed me out into the street

braced myself for the goodbye

'cause that's all i've ever known

then you took me by surprise

you said I'll never leave you alone

you said, i remember how we felt sitting by the water

and everytime i look at you it's like the first time

i fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter

she is the best thing that's ever been mine-

(hold on, make it last, hold on, never turn back)

you made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

you are the best thing that's ever been mine-

(hold on, do you believe it?, hold on)

we're gonna make it now

hold on, i can see it, hold on, i can see it now (see it now, see it now)

I placed my guitar down and looked at Chad's face. I burst out laughing, he looked starstruck and he was staring at me.

"Chad, hello?" i waved in front of his face and clicked my fingers a few times.

"erm yes?" he was still coming out of his daze and i was trying not to giggle

"What did you think?" i was determined to know

"You were amazing Sonny, where did you learn to sing like that?" HAHA he was genuinely shocked. HAHA

"Thanks. I don't know i've never sung before" _(A/N: in this story sonny with a song never happened)_

_

* * *

_

Sorry if it's rubbish guys i am kind of a mess at the moment because i'm going on holiday on 2nd Oct and i havn't started packing yet. The next chapter probably won't be up until after i get back. sorry guys i get back on 16th Oct. review please and tell me what you think. well nyt nyt im going to bed (in about 3 hours) since its 04:57 where i am.

thanks guys luv u (in a friendly way)

lots of luv

XxXxXxXxXxX


End file.
